


feelings

by rosesandcola



Category: Spider-Man: Homecoming (2017)
Genre: M/M, i made this late so dont make fun of me guys
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-24
Updated: 2019-01-24
Packaged: 2019-10-15 16:53:06
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 623
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17532560
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rosesandcola/pseuds/rosesandcola
Summary: flash hates the feelings he gets when he sees peter fuckin parker





	feelings

**Author's Note:**

> sorry this is kinda all over the place guys

flash hates this feeling. the twisting in his stomach, how hot his face feels. he hates it. how his hands start to sweat and it feels like he’s punched in the chest because he loses his breath. 

all because he has a crush on peter parker

fuckin’ penis parker

theres a million reasons on why he hates himself for this. the first being that hes gay. what if his dad finds out? he would kick flash out for sure, theres no denying it 

second, his friends. god, he refused to believe that his friends would give up on him but he just can’t tell em. they would leak it to the whole school and everyone would know that flash thompson is gay. 

but the main reason is how he treats peter. thats what he hates himself the most for. every shove, nudge, punch, push, everything. 

it takes flash a while to actually apologize for all the shit he’s caused peter. 

there was supposed to be a decathlon practice during lunch, but it turns out only a few people showed up. it was only him, peter, ned, mj and a new kid that flash didnt know. 

“well, because there is five of us, just go to lunch.” mj simply said as she grabbed her books and left the library with the new kid following her. 

ned and peter went to leave with them but flash grabbed peters arm.

‘cliche’ he thought. and truthfully it was. the whole empty library thing that was going on. 

ned looked between the two of them and he looked almost as confused as peter was. “hey, i guess i’ll catch you back at lunch..?”

and now its just the two of them. “so, uh, what’d you want?” it comes out awkward, forced from peter. 

flash is the next one to act awkward. he goes to answer the perfectly fine question and he just stands there as he doesnt speak like he rehearsed in the bathroom a few minutes before. 

peter gives him a weird look and is about to leave before flash finally spits out the words he practiced a billion times. 

“i’m sorry” and peter just stares at him. “i’m sorry for how I treat you” he specifies. “-and it’s only because i really like you and i dont know what i should do about it so i just make fun of you because i cant handle my feelings.”

peter doesnt respond and flash doesnt expect him too. “oh” was all he said and flash couldn’t take it anymore.

he grabbed peters face and pressed his lips onto his. it happened so fast and he didnt really know what he was doing. his mind was screaming at him and it only calmed down when peter put his arms around flash’s neck and pulled him closer. 

eventually, they had to let go and take a breath of air. and then the realization kicks in. they just stare at each other, waiting for the other to start talking again. peter talks first. “uh, i like you too.” he gives a nervous smile. flash nods slowly and looks around the library for the clock, and when he notices that theres still enough time in lunch for flash to go meet with his friends. 

“dont tell anyone this happened, just call me later okay, here-” flash ran over to the librarians desk and grabbed a pen and a scrap sheet of paper that he hoped she wasn’t using. 

he scribbled down his number and shoved it into peters hand. “please. call me later.” his eyes begging that peter would agree. 

peter nodded and took the paper. “yeah uh definitely.” 

flash internally let out a sigh of relief. “alright, see you later parker.”


End file.
